


Stumble and Pull

by Empress_Nocturne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chin-Sun Rey, F/M, Original Character-centric, beginning of relationship, gimme advice on how my oc is, i think it's fucking cute, i'll add smut to this later when i write it pls read and review, i'll put this into a coherent story since i have a whole plot line for her someday, rating will change to mature when smut chapter is added in, well it's a shameless zen x oc fic fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Nocturne/pseuds/Empress_Nocturne
Summary: Zen is letting Chin-Sun Rey stay at his apartment as hers go through renovations. She, unfortunately, has a vision problem, leading to difficulty getting around his place - but the biggest obstacle for her to step around is her massive crush on Zen.~~~~~~~~~~“Zen?” she spoke, heart racing. She gulped, licked her lips, and braced herself for what she was about to do.“Yes, jagiya?”“Did you mean someone you care for?”“Yeah, I suppose so. We are friends, after-““I mean, care for romantically.”





	Stumble and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if a disease like this exists, but I have Chin-Sun suffering from something in which her eyes technically work perfectly, but her brain refuses to process images correctly, and glasses won't help as the vision keeps changing depth, farsight or nearsight, and other factors. She can still see colors, though, and I do give her a happy ending with them in her story. Maybe I'll write her story and post it, who knows, plus that will have what she looks like in it, too.

              Chin-Sun stumbled into Zen’s sofa for the third time that week, despite trying to learn the layout of his apartment. God damn it, she appreciated him letting her stay there while her apartment building underwent renovations, but she still couldn’t quite see, of course, and learning the layout of a new place was… trying. At least, when stuck in Rika’s old apartment, only a few sounds and the robotic voice of her phone reading the texts from the chat filling the space, she figured out the layout easily. To be fair, she was stuck there and basically didn’t leave, but that’s extraneous.

              She ran her hands along the sofa’s fabric, memorizing where it stood, how to recognize it with her terrible shifting vision. Once finished, Chin-Sun made it to the kitchen without bumping into anything else. A relief! Thank God. She placed her phone on the counter and pressed the home button.

              “Siri, play Playlist Number Two.”

              The overture to a musical began – she couldn’t remember the title, just the bars – and Chin-Sun smiled to herself. Perfect. Maybe she could try to make something for Zen, as a little thank you. Or try going out.

              It was harder going out now, what with her vision deteriorating, but plenty of people got around with less than she has.

              Chin-Sun dragged her fingers along the counter until she reached the blurry blob of the refrigerator, fumbling for the handle. She paused. Who was she kidding, Zen keeps next to nothing in his home, and even if he did? No way would she be able to even attempt to put together ingredients. And to top it off, who knows where the dishes and utensils are here? She doesn’t. Giving up, she retreated and tried to make it back to the living room.

              Shit. Mid-step, it happened again. Her vision went wonky, shifting, moving colored blobs closer, to the point where she could see dust particles right in front of her eyes, but nothing farther. God. She fell, of course, barely catching herself out of instinct but still gaining a hit to her cheekbone. She laid there, scrunching her eyes together – ‘I quit moving around here,’ she thought. In the background, the second song of the musical played onwards, the English words filling the apartment.

              “…I could try to cover the song on Zen’s keyboard…” she thought out loud, but remained laying down, unable to find the will to force herself up. Her eyes remained shut – at least, when closed, she saw black and not confusing, headache-inducing colors blurring in and out together. Hell, there wasn’t even any depth sometimes, just flatness. Should she stand up? Probably. Zen would probably be back soon, he did mention not having much to do today.

              Speak of the devil (or angel, as Chin-Sun thought of him), the key turned in the lock, making it’s usual “clunk”. And she’s still on the ground. What time is it? She did wake up late, according to Siri (11:00 am), but how much time passed? All she’d done was eat a protein bar, lay on the couch and listen to one of Zen’s musicals as it played on the TV, chat with the RFA, and bring Zen’s fan mail to his living area.

              Apparently, she spent too long thinking about what she’d done, as the door opened and Zen’s voice rang in the apartment.

              “Jagiya~! I’m home! Ah, it’s nice having… are you alright, Chin-Sun?”

              She groaned in response, forehead on the ground. Great, he saw her laying there. What would he think now? He’s harboring a crazy woman, isn’t he? Well, that’s an exaggeration, but that seemed like a reasonable conclusion to Chin-Sun. She picked her head up slightly and dropped it back onto the floor, repeating it a second time. Hurt less than it did when she tried to look around her.

              “Hnnnn, fell. Small vision episode. Couple minutes ago. Head hurts.”

              “Well, banging your head won’t fix anything. Let’s get you on the couch; I’ll give you some painkillers, hm?”

              “And beer?”

              He laughed as she got up on all fours and reached for something to grab. Her hand brushed his arm – warm, a little sweaty, apparently he’s wearing a tank top after working out – and her fingers grasped it. She began to stand up.

              “Maybe later, it’s only three in the afternoon, jagiya~ We still have the rest of the day together~”

              His arm shifted and she let out a “Ne?” in surprise, before feeling his hand close around hers. Mostly. She had large hands, too, of course (as she’d known before her brain decided not to process visuals correctly), but she was glad his hands didn’t totally swallow hers. Unfortunately, the shift did not match her momentum and she fell forwards. Towards Zen. Shit, shit, shit.

              He caught her, of course, his hand still around hers and his other now on her waist, little space between their bodies. She could feel the contours of his abs through his tank top against her chest and stomach, the collar of his tank top on her face, and his chin on her head. Oh god. Chin-Sun felt her face heat up and they both stood there, surprised, for a second. As Zen began to laugh again – affectionately, if she humored her _stupid_ crush on the actor – she snapped out of her shock and pulled away, though his hand remained loosely on her waist.

              “I’m so sorry! That was an accident, oh dear, you’re probably uncomfortable and I’m probably a mess right now, oh no…”

              “It was quite nice, actually, the only discomfort I take would be yours~” Why did he have to be so dang flirty with her? Was he serious?

              “What does that even mean?” she teased, lightly swatting where she thought his arm might be. She missed, of course.

              “Ah, nothing. I’d only be uncomfortable if you were.” His hand left her waist and he began to lead her, slowly, to the couch. Her skin ached for his touch, even as he still held her hand. She wished she could read his expressions, but she didn’t even know what Zen looked like, besides the fact that he, apparently, is quite handsome and has albino coloring.

              “Well, I’m…” Not uncomfortable, she wanted to say, but girls probably threw themselves at Zen and, well, they could see and they were probably pretty. Able to compliment his looks honestly, as well as physical portrayal of characters.

              “Hm?” They sat down on the couch, Zen next to her. Next to her thigh, she could feel warmth, from Zen, as well as another sink in his couch. He sat with her. Her heart raced, eyes shutting.

              Might as well say it. After all, he’d probably think she’s trying to playfully flirt back. Badly, of course.

              “…I’m not uncomfortable,” she said, then too, a small breath and shifted herself closer, her leg pressed against his. He stiffened, of course, but he relaxed almost immediately. In fact, when he sighed and spoke again, he seemed… relieved, almost, or maybe happy.

              “Ah, that’s good, Chin-Sun. Would it be bad, or wolfish of me to say that I actually enjoyed holding you close, like that?” His hand released hers and she stiffened, but almost immediately, his arm draped over her shoulders and lightly tugged her closer. She readily obliged, daring to rest her head on his shoulder.

              “No, not to me, Hyun. Not at all.” She craned her neck and looked at what she hoped was his face (focusing on the redder part of a pale blurry oval), smiling softly. The oval seemed to gain a pink tinge, but it shifted and she couldn’t tell. They lulled into a comfortable silence, her playlist still playing in the background.

              “…listening to one of my musical recordings?” he asked, clearly joking a tad. Chin-Sun blushed again. “Yeah… I put some of my favorite musical songs on there, and, well… I really like your voice, so…”

              “Thank you for the compliment, jagiya~” His tone was light, so he was flattered, right? Probably.

              “I like the emotion you put in your voice for the character. It’s always so spot-on, I really believe it’s the character singing.”

              “Th-thank you, Chin-Sun. You’re too kind to me~” Something soft pressed to her temple and Zen’s warmth left her as he stood. “Is your head still killing you? I’ll grab some painkillers for you now.” Steps sounded as he, presumably, walked to the kitchen. Damn it, did she go too far? And what the hell touched her temple?

              “…Zen, you know when you first got back?”

              “Yeah?” He was definitely in the kitchen, by the sound of his voice (a bit far, though still kind of close).

              “What were you saying, before you cut yourself off?”

              “What do you mean?” A clink, then water running.

              “Well, you were saying something, then you saw me on the floor.”

              “Oh, that?” A pause. Something plastic turned, something rattled. He walked back, and soon she felt the sofa sink as he sat down. Something clacked on the table (the glass of water, she assumed) and his hand held hers, pressing a pill into her palm. She ran her thumb over the pill – the engraving felt like that of her normal painkiller. Besides, she trusted Zen. As she took it, he handed her the water and she swallowed with it, even as he sighed.

              “Well, Jagiya,” he began, “I was saying it’s nice, having someone I… well, someone to come home to.”

              “Someone you…?”

              “…Someone I enjoy being around,” he decided on. Chin-Sun furrowed her brows in confusion, reaching out to set the glass down. Immediately, his hand was on her wrist and moving her hand further forwards. That didn’t seem to be what he was going to say. He sighed.

              Did she make things awkward by asking? Dang it. They fell silent, though his hand remained on her wrist. That’s an awful lot of contact today, not that she was complaining.

              “Zen?” she spoke, heart racing. She gulped, licked her lips, and braced herself for what she was about to do.

              “Yes, jagiya?”

              “Did you mean someone you care for?”

              “Yeah, I suppose so. We are friends, after-“

              “I mean, care for romantically.”

              “Hm?” He paused, taken off-guard. Good god, what she wouldn’t give to see his expression. “I-“

              “I wasn’t going to say something, I didn’t want it to be awkward since you’re letting me stay here, but…” Chin-Sun paused. She’s too deep now, no stopping. “…I hope you care for me romantically.”

              “Why, jagiya?” Was it her, or did his whispered reply sound closer, hopeful? She felt breath hit her hair, lightly. He was facing her, closer. But, even if she couldn’t see, she couldn’t bring herself to look at his face.

              “I…I like you. A lot. I think I may love you, loved you even as my phone read your messages out to me, before I met you and before you knew I couldn’t truly see you. Yes. Not think. I love you.”

              Silence. Her phone died, cutting off mid-song. As seconds passed, without response or movement from Zen, she felt her heart sink and her eyes burn. Was she about to cry?

              “I’m sorry. I know it’s awkward, you don’t reciprocate, but I needed to tell you. I’m sorry, I’ll go, um, plug my phone in or something.” She’d cry tonight. She ruined their friendship, didn’t she? Her mind went to the worst. As she prepared to stand, Zen caught her and she remained on the sofa.

              “Who said I don’t reciprocate, Chin-Sun?”

              What? She turned her face to where she thought his was. He continued. “I love you, Chin-Sun. I love how kind you are, how brave and resourceful. I love your compliments on my acting, even as you can’t see the performance fully. I could continue, but we’d be here for weeks and I’d barely scratch the surface.”

              Something moved in her vision and a hand cupped the back of her neck, his other on her waist as she turned to face him on the sofa. Oh god, she was crying. Was he? She couldn’t tell. Probably not, he’s Zen.

              His forehead was on hers, she could feel his lips hovering in front of her own. “May I?” he asked.

              She dragged her hands up his front quickly, eliciting a small gasp against her lips from Zen’s lovely mouth. Her hands buried in his hair, loosening his ponytail and pulled him in. His lips touched hers, and soon they were pressing and moving, so perfectly in time with her clumsy motions. After all, it’d been a long time since she last kissed someone, and that someone was no good (it was high school, after all).

              If there’s one thing Chin-Sun prides herself on, it’s her ability to learn quickly, her motions soon matching his, before his teeth nipped her bottom lip and she all but melted in his hands, even as she pulled his hair and he moaned into her now-open mouth, his tongue slipping in and teasing her perfectly. When did she press herself against him? When were his hands on her hips, under her shirt and squeezing softly?

              He pulled away, panting lightly, and she was sure she looked much more disheveled than he sounded – after all, she could feel her lips swelling slightly and the blood rushing in her face and… well, lower.

              “J-jagiya, we need to stop, unless you want-“

              She pulled him in for another kiss, somehow on his lap with her hips rolling just slightly against his. Oh, that’s what he meant. After a few seconds of his mouth all but torturing her with its expert ministrations, she pulled away this time, forehead on his and eyes still shut. When did they close again?

              “I want you to release your beast. Please, Hyun.”

              That seemed to be enough, as his mouth reclaimed hers and he stood, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms clinging to his shoulders.


End file.
